Towns/Citizens
This page lists the citizens of Sipsville in Sips' Towns series. Tybalt de Mesniel Tybalt de Mesniel, or "Tybalt the Froggy Killer", was instantly liked by Sips, as within the first minute of the series he had killed several Froggies with his bare hands. Unfortunately he died prematurely at the hands of a vengeful frog. Simon Roger Simon Roger was an intense builder, who took virtually no work-breaks and powered-on with the construction of the town. He hailed from England, wore a pastel-pink shirt. Had a bald head and a large beard and yelled "Tally-ho!" to everyone when he walked past. He was thought highly of by Sips, who hailed him as "the greatest guy", Sips even awarded him Bryce's old room as a reward for his hard work. Later, when a mountain was blocking the construction of Fort Fantastic, Sips brought Simon Roger up north to deal with it. When he got there, he took one look at the mountain, and it retreated back to the Earth out of fear. Simon Roger was also the name of a donator who donated £300 to the Honeydew Honey Drive. Fendrel de Ireby To begin with, Sips didn't like Fendrel much because he was weak and didn't help with the tasks that the rest of the Sipsville populace, instead, he liked to sit back and write poems and books, he also enjoyed documenting the events which happened in the town. Sips' opinion of Fendrel may have been so poor because he was a newcomer, and not from the original group of civilians that lived in the early Sipsville. Sips' opinion of Fendrel took a turn when he documented the entire battle of Sipsville. He achieved this by climbing a tree with his notebook and writing down each and every event. One night, during the construction of the Great Wall, Fendrel pieced together evidence with Godiva as to why the four Sipsville famines occurred, they eventually discovered that it was Juliana, who stockpiled all of the food in the wilderness for herself. Matilda Mercier Matilda Mercier was one of "the two Matildas" the playthrough. This Matilda was the first of the two Matildas to arrive in Sipsville. Sips could rarely ever tell the difference between the two Matildas, referring to them as "one of the Matildas". She became co-commander of the Sipsville Army (formerly the Sipsville Militia) because of their display of valour during the siege of Sipsville. Matilda le Gaucher Matilda le Gaucher was the other of the two Matildas in the playthrough. The two Matilda's have been rumoured to have had a hand in the siege of Sipsville, therefore in the killing of Juliana, the old sheriff, but this is impossible, because the attack came from forces outside of Sipsville. Demetrius l'Estrourmi Demetrius l'Estourmi (a.k.a. Geordi LaForge) was a blind citizen of Sipsville. Demetrius was one of the first few settlers to arrive in Sipsville. Demetrius was hard-working and a devoted team-player, although his blindness did cause some problems for him. Sips instantly took a liking to Demetrius, nicknaming him "Geordi LaForge" after the blind Star Trek character. Like the very person he was nicknamed after, Geordi was in possession of a visor which allowed him to see, unfortunately, he sometimes forgot to wear it. He has a guide-chicken called Socrates. After the Siege of Sipsville event (see below), Demetrius became sheriff of Sipsville, Fendrel became his minder, keeping an eye on him in case anything went wrong. Sips left Sipsville on the last episode of season one (episode 24), leaving Demetrius in charge of the economy and general maintenance, Simon Roger in charge of the workforce of Sipsville and the Matildas in charge of the Sipsville army. Sips then traveled up to the northern-lands in search of a place to start a new town with Fernando the Bull, Copernicus the Bird and Socrates. He said that he can still communicate with Sipsville by sending letters to Fendrel. The Siege of Sipsville Incident During the fabled Great Siege of Sipsville, in which a large group of giant spiders laid siege to the humble town, Geordi was picked by Sips to defend the town. As previously mentioned, he sometimes forgot to wear his visor which granted him the ability to see. So, he picked up his battle-axe and ran onto the battlefield, letting out a spine-chilling war cry and swinging the axe around his head. He, unfortunately, ran into a concussed Bryce and decapitated him in a singe swing. Fendrel saw the entire event and wrote it down in his notebook. Sadon d'Helion Sadon was the town sheriff of Sipsville. Sadon went to Sipsville after a series of deaths to replace the fallen civilians, and immediately took charge. He was known for "being a bastard" and intimidating his fellow townsfolk. Sadon was an experienced fighter and all-around badass but unfortunately met his sticky end when he challenged a ghost (of one of the previously dead townsfolk) and came out "a bit" worse-for-ware. His corpse was left by the wheatfields at the bottom of Sipsville for numerous days until Ann, Sips' comrade took his corpse into the dining room and stored it in a barrel. Sadon's corpse then disappeared from the barrel, much to Sips' surprise, however it was likely stolen and destroyed by a member of the populace because very few people actually liked him. Sadon was reckognised by Sips as being the coolest and manliest civilian to live in Sipsville, closely followed by Bryce. The only reason Sadon was cooler than Bryce was because of his long, flowing beard, which was very impressive. Bryce De Herle Bryce was one of the original townsfolk in Sipsville and is one of the oldest surviving member, he is described as a loose cannon but is too useful for Sipsville. He is a satanist who loves the occult and the Devil. Bryce was, for a long time, considered the mayor/leader of Sipsville, until Sadon "the Bastard" arrived in town. Before long, Sadon had usurped the title of leader of Sipsville by creating the Sipsville Milita, the fighting force of Sipsville which defended the townsfolk from the ghosts that inhabited the graveyard near the bottom-left corner of the map. Sadon became town sheriff and lead Sipsville with an iron fist. Luckily for Bryce, Sadon met an untimely end whilst fighting a ghost, however, before Bryce could become mayor again, another towns member, Juliana, took over as sheriff. This led to Bryce secretly hating her. Ironically, both Bryce and Juliana (as well as Anne) died in the midst of battle during "the Great Siege of Sipsville"; Bryce was concussed, accidentally, by Juliana and Demetrius (Geordi) decapitated him, again, by accident because he's blind. Bryce's body was never discovered, which has lead to many conspiracies, one of the most popular is that he's not actually dead, instead he is lurking in the forests surrounding Sipsville, waiting for the right time to usurp his rightful place as King of Sipsville. In his free time, Bryce enjoyed playing on his Nintendo hand-held console, this was one of the privileges granted to Bryce, by Sips, along with the very first bedroom which was located underground (all the other citizens had to bunk together on the floor for a long while). He is known for his satanic outlook, loving the Occult and the Devil. Appearance Bryce has medium length black hair, a scruffy black beard and big black eyebrows. He wears a long white shirt, however this is rarely seen once he gets his suit of bone armour. Category:Towns Category:Sips Category:Games